Forum talk:Boss battle Royal
Every boss from every Metroid Game starts fighting each other. Who wins? My opinion is dark samus. Everyone who can fly would leave until the others have all battled down to one. Kraid, Quadraxis, and Mogenar would step on everyone else then start fighting each other. Quadaxis can only attack in the downword direction so he would die. Kraid lacks phazon atttacks so he couldn't hurt Mogenar. All of the flying people come back and they destroy Mogenar. Than they would all fight and scince Dark Samus can do anyghing that samus can she would blast everything out of her way with that big beam that she used at the begining of Corruption. Thus she would win. If you belive otherwise say so. Thisnameisutternonsence 14:50, 16 July 2008 (UTC) All I know is that Hive Mecha would lose first!( I think that Phantoon would win, because he can become intangible & invisible at will.) Armantula513 16:58, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :but like I said what Samus can do Dark Samus can do better. One glance from his eye and a load of phazon goes right into him. That would almost one tap him. Compare killing a pirate with regular beam and hyper mode. Than consider that dark Samus's phazon based weponry is stronger. Phantoon would drop like a rock the second he showed his eye. Thisnameisutternonsence 17:23, 16 July 2008 (UTC) But Phantoon could just close his eye before the Phazon hits! "What Samus can do Dark Samus can do better."- Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Samus defeat Dark Samus at the end of Corruption? Of course, Samus isn't in this "Battle Royal" but that statement's along the lines of nonsense.. Armantula513 22:14, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :So than why doesn't he just close his eye before samus's beam hits? Also Samus wins because we control her. Do you know what she would do if we left her ro her own means. She would stand there and get corrupted. Dark samus has all of Samus's technology all enhanced by phazon. Also dark samus can fly. So dark samus could do anything samus could only better because the Tech has been enhanced. Thisnameisutternonsence 23:49, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Hmm. Samus did pretty well in the E-Manga, and the cutscenes that she's in throughout the series. Armantula513 00:51, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Ok you've missed my point. Who would win on Phaaze if we were controling dark samus. We would because as gamers we kick butt. Dark samus devestates the Space pirates when she isn't even trying during Echoes. We have never seen Samus and Dark Samus duke it out in a cut scene. So without us controlling one or the other there is no way do tell who would kill the other. Also dark samus is all but impossible to kill. I've blown her up 4 times and I still don't know for a fact that she is dead. Thisnameisutternonsence 15:01, 17 July 2008 (UTC)\ Okay. Whatever. Remember the first cut scene when Samus and Dark Samus first met? There was some action in there, and it demonstrated that they are both equally matched in accuracy and agility, as they both dodged the other's shots. (But those shots were pretty accurate). It seems that Dark Samus has so much power, and yet she always ends up being defeated in the end. (Yes, I know, by "us") But if anyone had a huge enough gun, taking down legions of Space Pirates wouldn't be an extremely difficult task. Armantula513 18:17, 17 July 2008 (UTC) We've got off topic. Dark Samus would win because she is the only boss that can revive herself and attack again in a matter of hours. Ridley has to keep getting himself fixed up by a bunch of Space pirate surgeons. Dark Samus just attacks you once more. Thisnameisutternonsence Alrighty then. Back on topic. But if you have planned out who would win in this "Battle Royal" long before anyone ever had the chance to comment on it, where's the fun in that? I think that Dark Samus is a little overrated. I never have any problems defeating her, so in effect, Samus never has any trouble defeating her. Personally, I think that the most difficult boss battle (on my first experience) throughout the entire series was the Spider Guardian. I had never had so much trouble, or felt so much anxiety from thoughts of losing, from any other boss. So, based on difficulty of the battle, I think that the Spider Guardian would win. This may be off-topic to you, but I think that I should say it. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 09:11, 20 July 2008 (UTC) admitibly the Spider Gaurdian is one of the hardest bosses. If we consider the way that each of them fought many of the locations that we had to fight them in were one on one combat. What I'm thinking of is dropping all of them in a great big empty area with nothing in it. What does the spider gaurdian do when he is just lying in the middle of a field with Quadraxis, Kraid, and Mogenar stomping around. He'd just get stepped on. You are right though lets stop arguing and just let everyone else post their theories. Metroidhunter32 Perhaps we could match them up, like in a tournament. They all start off randomly matched to eachother, and travel up the tournament tree, slowly eliminating eachother. (Like in the "Tournament Mode" of Super Smash Bros. Melee.) Of course, we wouldn't be able to draw a tree in the forum, but we could devise a system that would work. Sound like too much work? I could take a crack at designing it. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 05:16, 22 July 2008 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea. Go nuts Admin to be. Thisnameisutternonsence 17:02, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Talk Yeah, well they may not be a boss/bosses, but the Luminoth would eat everyone else alive. To tell you the truth I don't see how on earth they were losing so badly to the Ing. I mean they can do practically anything (psycic abillities, you know). But as for a real boss, I would have to say the victor would be someone/something that can control phazon, possibly Dark Samus. But, only Phase 3 and 4, because it/she can't really be damaged by anything less than phazon. And the simple fact that Dark Samus has extraordinarily powerful attacks (not so much against Samus, but against other things). So as long as it wouldn't be against Samus herself, I would say Dark Samus would be triumphant. Unless of course this battle were to take place after the destruction of Phaaze, in that case it is an entirely diffrent matter. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 22:24, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Perhaps we should treat every boss as if it were not in it's natural environment. (i.e., Dark Samus wouldn't have any extra Phazon, Spider Guardian wouldn't have magnetic rails.....) This is just an idea. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 23:07, 22 July 2008 (UTC) No, it's a good idea. That way every boss will have a dissadvantage making it more of a "fair fight". [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 23:54, 22 July 2008 (UTC) We need to add some realism. Any metroid would wipe the X. Also the X would just possess anyone else. It shouldn't just be out of a hat. Also I think dark samus makes her own phazon like she did when she was just prime. We should remove it from it's own enviormant. Otherwise we could end up like Kraid squeezed into the spider gaurdians narrow rails. Just put them in a big empty arena. Of the currant arangment my votes for who would win round one is as follows. Phazon elite, Nettori, Omega Metroid, unkown (probally Thardus), Fake Chozo statue, Flahargra, X Infested Scientist, Gorea, unkown, Rundas (freeze Quadraxis to the ground then go get his gunship to turn him into ice shards), Nightmare, Dark Samus, Metroid hatcher, Jump Gaurdian, Metroid Queen, Yazuka, Sheegoth, Ghor if he is corrupted at the time Prime if not, Serris, Parisite Queen, BOX, Artic Spawn, both kill the other, Gold Torzio, Mega Core X, Cretiphid, Korrak, Phantoon, Ridley, Mogenar, Mining cannon, Imago Larva, Bug larva, Omega Ridley, Empror ing, 313. If it is latter changed to X cannot possess the others I will change this vote. Metroidhunter32 01:37, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Hmm. I would imagine that the process for voting for the victors will be very awkward. Maybe we should devise some sort of system for voting? I suggest that we do this one or two groups at a time, and sign our usernames (only 3 tildes) after the ones that we want to win (until we get through step 1 of the battle process). Agreed, everyone? Don't go ahead and do this until people agree to this! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 05:58, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I know this is a little off subject but Metroidhunter, it is impossible to make or destroy any type of matter, you can only recycle it, so sorry if I am over-analyzing but Dark samus is no exception to physics. It/She cant make phazon. Sorry, I am picky about those sorts of things. Oh, agreed. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 06:24, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :I think that she turns her chemical energy into phazon. If you compress enough energy it turns into matter. It is possible to destroy matter. Just combine it with anti matter and both become pure energy. Also whatever system is used by Prime to make phazon could be used by Dark Samus. We do need to decide if the X are alowed to possess people otherwise they will just slahter until they meet each other or a metroid. Metroidhunter32 14:27, 23 July 2008 (UTC) But, and after this we need to get back with the boss battle, according to Einstine's theory of relativity, energy and mass are the same thing, matter. Therefore energy is matter, meaning "you can only recycle matter", that is the same thing as dark samus changing her chemical energy into phazon.So if you want to disagree with Einstine himself go ahead, just remember he was a genius. But either way, back to the Boss Battle Royale! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] 23:03, 27 July 2008 (UTC) So that means than Dark Samus can create phazon. She just uses her chemical energy to make it to fuel her beams. But like you said back to the battle. Metroidhunter32 23:08, 27 July 2008 (UTC) After this we have got to get back on track. In a matter of speaking she/it does make phazon but what i am saying is she cant simply make it appear, what I am saying is you cant make matter as in making it out of thin air, you have to make it out of something. That is why I am calling it "recycling matter". I think we are just misunderstanding one another lets just end it by saying, depending on how you look at it, we are both right. Agreed? [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]] 23:21, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Are we going to get back on track, Mr. Centrum signature? Wow, it's very loud, I must say. [[User:Armantula513|A''rmantula'' 513']] 00:54, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah but you can't deny that you wish you had thought of it, hahahah. But yeah we really do need to get back with the boss battle. [[User:Piratehunter|'''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]] 01:09, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Ok we still have a key complication that I've mentioned before. Are the X alowed to posses their targets or are we only letting them use their taken forms? Metroidhunter32 01:13, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Well that is a problem because if we let them use thier "taken" forms, we will just have alot of the same bosses and that wont be good, well at least in my oppinion it won't be. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] 01:29, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Not quite certin what you are talking about. I mean that we should only let them use the forms we first fought them in. They don't get to use the core X forms because if you beat that they would just go up and infect you and that would be the end of it. Only a metroid could beat them. Metroidhunter32 15:02, 28 July 2008 (UTC) What i am trying to say is that we shouldn't include the X at all. Except for the unique ones, like of course B.O.X. and that giant core X (i can't remember name). An example of what we shouldn't include would be Arachnus X, due to the fact that it is the exact same as the regular Arachnus found on SR388 (the new attacks the x version possesses in my oppinion, were not on Metroid II simply because it was an old game but those are the Arachnus' attacks). [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]] 18:39, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Archanus X is the only non unique one posted. The others are all creatures of their own. Metroidhunter32 19:51, 28 July 2008 (UTC) You know, I am sorry but I am done arguing with you Metroidhunter. I was wrong yes, but I just can't stand it. You can't seem to admit when you are wrong... about anything, and that is the very kind of attitude that I simply can't deal with. Sorry if I seem disrespectful, because I do not mean to. And remember, comment on my talk page if you want to. I don't want to have this forum get of topic again. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] 01:04, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Well, what MetroidHunter32 posted four posts above settles it. At the start of the fight, the SA-X would turn into its X form and infect each and every boss while '''staying away from the Metroid bosses Then eventually the only bosses left would be the Metroid bosses, Phantoon, and the X bosses. The SA-X would hide somewhere while the Metroids made short work of the X and Phantoon, and then the SA-X would become a beast with all the powers of all the bosses it infected. It would use Phazon to kill the Metroid Prime and Dark Samus (who are actually the same being), then it would use Rundas's freesing to freeze the three Metroid Hatchers and the Omega Metroid. then it would own them with Mother Brain's Hyper Beam. THEN to make sure nothing had suvived, The Everyboss-X would combine Samus's Power Bomb with every attack it had to unleash A SUPERNOVA OF OWNAGE UPON THE UNIVERSE! MWA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Squeemaster 14:12, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ps Long Live the Squees! :and that is exactly why I say that we should only let them use the forms we first fight them in. Metroidhunter32 Indead we should. If we don't, well that will happen. O.o And also I think we should only have one-on-one fights between bosses not team battles, if we aren't already (it's kind of hard to understand that table). And just like Metroidhunter said, "it shouldn't be out of a hat", if we do that it is just going to be pointless violence (a.k.a. Halo). [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]] 21:17, 31 July 2008 (UTC) =Some Ground Rules= Maybe we could do it like this: #Everyone fights one-on-one, with the other boss that each is paired with. #Only the most common forms of the shape-shifting bosses can be used (such as SA-X in Varia Suit, Metroid Prime in it's "crab shell", Dark Samus in the Phazon Suit, etc.) #If a boss has a shape-shifting ability that only lasts temporarily, (such as the boost guardian as the morph ball) these can be used. #Bosses that have the ability to revive themselves will not be able to do so. #No special conditions will be required to cause damage to bosses, (such as using the proper beam weapon with metroid prime, or damaging omega pirate while it's regenerating tissue in phazon pools) but physical weak points on a boss's body must still be used to cause damage #Special abilities such as X Parasite infection and Phazon corruption that could influence other bosses can not be used. #If a boss is naturally stationary, and not able to move, (such as Flaahgra) battles will take place in the immobile boss's natural battle arena #Bosses will not have access to resources that aid their combative abilities (such as Dark Samus or Omega Pirate having access to Phazon) #X Parasites will not transform into Core-X or Hard Core-X on defeat; they will simply die. I'm just trying to lay down some ground rules for the battling. Feel free to add on to this, if your additions aren't a more specific statement of something that I've already said. [[User:Armantula513|Armantula''513']][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:43, 31 July 2008 (UTC) I find these rules acceptable. Metroidhunter32 As do I. All except 7. I don't think we should give bosses like say Nettori, the advantage of being on familiar grounds. I'd say we should have an empty arena (as stated ealier), void of all special contributions that would make it easier for a boss, and for bosses like Nettori or Flaahgra, we should have them sitting stationary in the middle of the arena and in Nettori's case give it weapons like vines and barbs to use at long distance as well as maybe a few little enemies there to protect it. You know what I mean, kind of like alot of the Zelda boss battles with the boss in the center and link running around attacking it. Even if the boss is connected to a wall, it would still work. Anyone agree? [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]] 02:22, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :I think that that is a good idea but I just found a slight problem. The rules say that the X can't use their core forms. But the fake chozo stature and the X infested scientist can only fight in their core forms. What are we going to do about that. Piratehunter has a good idea though. Metroidhunter32 15:37, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with the rules too, but doesn't that defeat the purpose of seeing who's the most powerful? If every boss is given a fair advantage, then their victories (at least in the begining rounds) would be illusional... To answer MetroidHunter32's question above, I think that the Chozo Statue-X and the Human-X will just have to fend for themselves in their copied forms, and if they die, they die. They can share stories with the Dark Missile Trooper while they watch the other bosses fight. :P Squeemaster Long Live the Squees! The rule says that X Parasites won't transform into Core-X or Hard Core-X '''on defeat'. It would certainly be alright to transform if they had no other way to fend for themselves. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513']][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:45, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Ok, ok, ok, before we get ahead of ourselves, what does everyone think about putting stationary bosses in the middle of the arena like a boss from Zelda? Does everyone agree with that? Everyone who is going to agree or disagree about my idea, go ahead and post wether you do or don't. Once we have done that then let's move on. I just don't want this forum to become a cluttered mess. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 06:44, 4 August 2008 (UTC) I suppose that I agree. [[User:Armantula513|Armantula''513']][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 06:50, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :I have no objections. Metroidhunter32 17:38, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Neither do I. Squeemaster 01:01, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Ok then, let's continue with our great battle of bosses! [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 21:43, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Then let the ownage begin! I'll start with the bosses from Metroid/Metroid: Zero Mission. =Metroid/Metroid: Zero Mission= Charge Beam Worm vs. Mua *Arena: gravel cavern with acid pool in the middle (this is where Mua is) *Battle: At the start of the fight, the Charge Beam Worm burrows into the floor, and reappears before the Mua. The Mua reaches with its claw-maw and grabbs the CBW by the head, trying to pull it into the acid. The CBW is anchored to the earth (anchored to the zebes?), and doesn't move. It shakes some leg barbs right into the Mua's eyes, causing damage. The Mua retreats into the acid while the CBW goes under ground. When it goes topside again, it realizes that the Mua has flodded the room with acid! Its eyeball quickly deteriorates, and it falls on the floor, dead. *winner: Mua *why? when your weakness is your eye, you are extremely weak to acid, unless, of course, you have protective coverings over them, like Mua. Mua vs. Kraid *arena: the same place. ''note: I am trying to keep the arenas as simple as possible, so when you are doing boss battles, please don't think up super complex maze like places. A large cavern or field will suffice in most cazes. *Battle: Mua tries to grab Kraid but is too short and gets stuck on one of Kraid's three belly buttons. It gets a mouthfull of death as Kraid launches a green thingus strait down the Mua's gaping glutinous gullet. It totally obliterates the barriers of the Mua's throat and tears up the Mua's eyes, killing it. *winner: Kraid *why? with Kraid's great height, and the Mua's defence (which was made to fight off smaller foes), Kraid wins. Hanging Imago Larva vs. Kraid *Arena: a huge cave with the Larva hanging from the ceiling. *Battle: Kraid reaches up an' knocks down the whole caboodle. *Winner: Kraid *Why? Those spores wouldn't damage Kraid anyway. Thats all I'll do for now. You all can write some more battles, or I'll come back later and write them. PS Any problems with the format? Did I forget anything? Long Live the Squees! Squeemaster 21:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :What happened to the tree? I agree that thoose people whould win, but I think that we should use the original tree. Metroidhunter32 15:04, 9 August 2008 (UTC) What's going on? Squeemaster, what are you doing? It doesn't make any sense for any one person to decide how a battle will turn out. We need to vote on them. Let's just do this: We will all put our signatures by the creatures that we think would win a match, but we'll do this only one Group at a time. Every Friday (This is just an example. Any weekday would work.) I could check the Tournament tree, and decide who wins each battle by how many votes each boss has. You can vote on one boss for every pairing. That's it: no describing how the boss battles would be, no disputing who would win (throwing the process out indefinitely through conflicting opinions...) It would just be a simple poll. But we can't start doing this until everyone agrees to this idea. Respond to this with whichever opinion you have. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:07, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :You are correct Armantula. That is the best way to do this. Metroidhunter32 16:11, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 06:11, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Oops! Sorry, Armantula and Metroidhunter. I was just trying to add a creative element to the process. Your idea is much more simpler. In my ignorance I didn't realize that the Tree had been added to, and in my naivate I took matters into my own hands. (for nobody had done any thing to this forum for about four days after Piratehunter made his last post, I think) I apologize for the wasted KBs. LLTS! Squeemaster 19:08, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Hmmm I am starting to suspect that sock puppets accounts are being made for extra voting power. When I was a new user it took me months to find the forums. Now we have people like Sylux96 who have made all of two edits outside this forum who know it is here. That just screams sock puppet to me. Metroidhunter32 01:47, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Sylux96 isn't a sock. He created several pages a long time ago. I was the one to tell him to add categories to his articles. :) MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 02:04, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::It took Sylux96 longer than you, that is for sure. He joined back in 2007, a few days or so after I joined. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 02:12, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :I've made much more than two edits. I initially created most of the MP3 enemy pages, and I rewrote the story section for Metroid Prime to what it is today. The reason you probably don't know me is because I haven't been that active in the last few months. But I am not a sock puppet. Sylux96 14:19, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::Metroidhunter32, did you even check Sylux96's talkpage and contributions? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 16:26, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Fine I forgot to do that. I just never remembered him so I assumed he was a sock. sorry. Metroidhunter32 20:25, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :No problem. I would have doubted that you'd remember me, since I haven't been on much in the last few months. Just check the contributions page next time. Sylux96 21:38, 28 August 2008 (UTC) hmmm, part 2 Not to be rude, but, when will we move on to the next phase? It's been like, a month. Long Live the Squees [[User:Squeemaster|'''Squee'master']] 17:22, 11 January 2009 (UTC)! :sorry I've been meaning to update it but it takes over an hour. 'Metroidhunter32' 21:57, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Quadraxis & Gladitorial pit Where is he (she? it?)? Has he/she/it already been defeated? And (seeing as nobodies responded to me...) will we ever do a temple of courage-esque fight page? It's just begging to be done...--[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 22:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Boss battles I think all of the things that can fly should fight first, like crocomire, kraid, thardus, omega metroid, dark samus mother brain (supermetroid version)and the SA-X( the x parasite cloned samus in metroid fusion). Crocomire would probably die first because he is the slowest and his attacks aren't good. Thardus and kraid would fight and kraid would probably step on thardus. Then the omega metroid would fight mother brain and get owned by her hyper beam. Then dark samus would fight kraid and kill him. Next, SA-X would kill mother brain cause it is the same thing as samus but without feelings (or irises) and dark smus would fight SA-X and kill it with his giant robot type thing at the end of prime 3. Then ridley would kill all the other flying things but when he gets to phantoon, he has a hard time cause he cand dissapear and appear at will, and can also attack when invisible. But ridley wins. And the dark samus kills ridley. The end. Since when do crocomire, thardus, and kraid fly? --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 18:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Thardus has been flying for a long time. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:50, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I don't have a quicktime compatible computer! And that doesn't answer the whole question!!! me in bad mood today... --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 19:13, October 16, 2009 (UTC) "VOTE" Shouldn't we move on? I don't think that anyone else is going to vote. At the very least, we should make a set time for when to move on with the fights.--[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 18:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Gorea @ Dark Samus Baaah. Gorea would bust Dark Samus up. I mean Gorea is like the Metroid equivalent to Galactus and Dark Samus, the Silver Surfer. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs)22:47, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, if Gorea is a version of Metroid Prime (which it has to be, otherwise Hunters has no connection to the Prime story arc whatsoever, but anyway...) and Dark Samus is Metroid Prime, then wouldn't they be about equal? [[User:DekutullaZM|'''''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|''tulla]] 23:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Semifinals So, someone finally broke the MP-Ridley tie. Thanks, man. So when are we wrapping this party up and moving to the vinal vote? SeltheWolf 16:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Calling allGame makers Let's all make this watchable! After everyone votes, I want to be able to see what happened in a video. Now TAHT would beh cole! [[User:TerrorDactyl|T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ridley vs. Dark Samus OK. Everyone knows that ridley and DS will make to the finals. At that point everyone will vote for ridley. Ridley wins. Everyone realizes this, right? It sucks, but,.... :Ridley is indestructible, but DS can corrupt him. Its a hard choice.DIM87 00:46, February 2, 2010 (UTC :Ridley survived the corruption though as seen in Super Metroid (Metroid101 22:13, February 14, 2010 (UTC)) ::Yep, though Samus helped on that. I see this in two ways: ::If they have to KILL each other, nobody wins, unless Ridley finds a way to overload DS with Samus´s DNA-powered phazon. ::But if its only about WINNING, then DS has a higher chance to win, it only has to corrupt Ridley to end the battle. ::But probably, popularity will win, not that its a big deal.DIM87 02:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) To Everybody Sorry; I haven't read this page in epochs. Basically, voting moves on when I feel like it. I felt that with Armantula's plan with voting moving on every Wednesday, not everyone would get to vote due to their own busyness 'n' stuff. But then I was busy myself over the holidays and was unable to update, So ironically, it took a month to, which was exactly what I kept complaining about before I was the mover-oner. When I reactivate the forum over the summer or something with the Other M bosses, I will try to stay on the ball more and maybe establish a regular time to update. And I agree with Piratehunter, Gorea would kick Dark Samus's butt. The form Samus fights in Hunters is extremely weak compared to how the Alimbics describe Gorea in their lore. I didn't want this fully-powered beast to win the Battle Royale hands-down, so I reasoned with myself, it's Boss Battle Royale, not Character Battle Royale. The boss Gorea couldn't beat Dark Samus, I thought. So that's how I voted. I like folding socks. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 19:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC)